The disaster that is my life
by FrogBin
Summary: With James Potter The Sex God as MY boyfriend life couldn't be better, now Hogwarts is over I have all the time in the world. Until James' 'good friend' Scarlett jumps into the picture and my life takes a turn for the worst. At least I have my sanity?
1. Not such a great start

**HELLO and WELCOME all new reviewers and old :D This is the next instalment of It Started With A Kiss, I guess it would be okay not to read the It Started With A Kiss, but it will help you understand the characters more :]**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Harry Potter, but I own copies of the books and films if that helps?**

Chapter 1- Not such a great start

_**SUUMMEERRR IS OOVVEERRR! Wahoooooo! It's not that I dislike summer, bloody hell- it's my absolute FAVOURITE season! But just this summer in particular, really crap. Shit it was. Uber majorly sucking. I spent all summer in Florida. I KNOW, when I first heard that we were going I felt like I was the luckiest person alive. But then my parents decide to drop a bombshell- Tuney was inviting the Dursely's and also her best friend Anrietta, I don't know who is worse. Anrietta or the Dursely's. And that is saying something. Anrietta is a complete snob. She hates me and to be honest the feeling is mutual. So- during Florida my folks always went off to restaurants with Mr and Mrs Dursley, and then Tuney, Vernon and Anrietta would always go off. And sometimes my parents forced me to go with them to the beach.**_

_**And this is why Anrietta is a total **__**w**__**itch. But she's not magical. A plain old muggle. She doesn't believe that I have a boyfriend. And James Potter at that. She's been to our house a couple of times but because of my stupid nasty karma she's never seen us together! Gaaaah! I just cant wait till I am back home and then I can show that stupid Anrietta that I have a boyfriend!**_

_**It feels so weird that I wont be returning to Hogwarts for another year. Sure I still have to pick up my results (HYPERVENTILATES) but that's it. Plus this weird little conference thing Dumbledore is having, which **__**I**__** have been invited to! And also the slug club parties that Slughorn has begged me and the marauders, Izz, Leane, Matt, Mari and Mitch to attend. So that should be interesting :P**_

_**Love Lily x**_

As soon as the car had stopped in our driveway I breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin's balls. I'M HOME!

"Lils!" Running up from his house was the one… the only-

"Lily!" My dad said sternly before I could wave at James. "Before you go and see James I'd appreciate it if you got out yours and your sister's cases."

Just my luck huh? Overhearing my dad's comment, James halted before the gates, giving me a wink, he indicated to the car boot and watched smugly as I rolled my eyes and started tugging out the suitcases that had been placed in the most difficult position in the boot of our car.

I can hear Tuney giggling to something Vernon is saying. Ew. Just why did he have to come along with us anyways? Even Anrietta has gone! Which is really annoying because she STILL hasn't seen James and I together yet! Huuf!

My dad was watching by the door, and upon seeing my difficulty he sighed and motioned James to help me before he shook his head and went inside to have his hourly tea with mum.

Honestly, who drinks tea that much? I know we're English, but that doesn't mean Earl Grey tea is the _only_ beverage we have to drink. Honestly, it's like a ritual in our house. My dad has even gotten James' mum and dad into it. Plus Tuney.

"Need a hand?" I felt two strong hands gently tug mine, and when I turned I felt my like my heart was going to explode into tiny pieces.

"James!"

He gave me a smirk before he started to tug out the suitcases with ease and then handed one to me. "See? Wasn't that difficult, was it?"

I took the suitcase with a crinkled nose, "For you maybe. I've been in hell these past few weeks." I motioned my head to the car where Walrus and Tuney were in their own little world.

His eyes widened as he glanced me a look of shock, "What a bloke!" He sniggered, muffling his laughter with his hands as his shoulders started to shake as he got a fit of silent giggles. It wasn't until Walrus turned around to us and said in a snooty voice 'You must be James Potter' that James hastily turned his laughter into a cough which then turned into a real cough as James started to go red in the face and his eyes started to water.

"Oh… um yep. That's me. And Lily has told me so much about you! I had no idea you would be as charming as she said you were!"

"Freak! Take that Potter boy away from here… I don't want you anywhere near Vernon!" Tuney spat venomously at me.

I rolled my eyes and hoisted my suitcase over my shoulder. "Whatever." I said hastily as I followed James into the hallway.

As soon as we got upstairs James started to howl with laughter. All I could interpret was 'Walrus' as he collapsed onto my bed and didn't move until he had stopped giggling.

He got up, wiped his eyes and then flashed me the biggest grin ever. "Hey!" He squealed girlishly and pulled me down onto the bed too. I fell with a squeak and went WHACK into James' torso.

"Opps." I chewed my lip, trying to subdue my desired laughter as James looked in pain.

"Want me to check it out?"

"Naa. It's kay, I'll live. I suppose. But if I do die, I'll make sure I haunt you forever." He warned, half-jokingly.

"Mmmm. How romantic." I smiled as James's hand snaked itself around my waist and I leaned in to his neck so I could inhale his scent that I had been absent from for almost six weeks.

"Missed you." I heard him mutter as he played with my hair. Wow. This was a first. We had been apart all summer and we still hadn't kissed yet. All we were doing was just sat on my bed, me leaning on his shoulder and his hand holding mine. Maybe we really are beginning to be one of those serious couples. You know, the ones were it isn't just about intimacy and kissing and hormones (although they ruddy do help), but it's more about talking…

James broke my thoughts as he let go off my hand and stood up, stretching his arms and torso like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I gatta go." He grinned, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. WHAT? He cant just go like that! He didn't even look slightly sad that we haven't kissed yet!

"Where are you going?" I asked quickly, scrambling myself off the bed quickly only to trip and fall onto the floor with a bump. James just stood there for second, looking at me fondly before he sniggered and lifted me to my feet.

"Well, somebody's nosey." He taunted, wiggling my nose playfully.

"Says the person who made me describe Vernon in the most up most detail!" I snorted, that was basically all James had wanted to talk about in our letters. It had started when I had sent him one pleading that he come to my rescue because Vernon and Anrietta were there. And then he asked about Vernon. And wanted to know more about him. At least he didn't ask about Anrietta, which is good because, even though it is hard to admit, she is insanely pretty. But her nasty character just makes her ugly, if it can. You could have absolutely gorgeous people with a stone heart and not even notice if you just passed by them for a second in your life. Weird. I need to stop this drifting off stuff, it happened too much on Hogwarts.

I'm an adult! Well, almost. 17 turning 18 in September! Wahoo! Everyone had already turned 18 during our last year of Hogwarts, but me being the very youngest in the year have to wait. Psssh. At least I can do magic now! Yay!

James just shrugged, his eyes gleaming mischievously. "Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't abandon me and run off with him in Florida."

I choked on my spit as I let out a raspy "_What?_"

James simply shrugged his shoulders again. "Of course, now meeting him… I hope he and Petunia have a lovely time together."

James glanced over at the clock and swore quickly as he kissed the top of my forehead.

"I reeaallly gatta go." And then he fled out of my room, I heard him running down the stairs and then out of the front door. Intrigued, I dropped to my floor and crawled to my window, popping up just so my eyes could see out into the street. James was walking hurriedly towards his house, a smile on his lips and it got even wider when he knocked on his door and a girl opened it for him.

I could hear James yelling out a name as he engulfed the girl into a hug.

Who was _she_? And better yet, WHY WAS JAMES HUGGING HER!

"Hellooooo!" I heard Izz and Alice's voices from downstairs, then making their way up to my room. I jumped up from the windowsill but wasn't able to move anywhere less conspicuous as the two bundled into my room.

"Spying on James are we?" Izz winked as she gave me a quick hug and Alice did the same.

"_No_…" I sniffed, trying to hide the view of James and the girl, but they both saw before I was able to close the curtains.

"Bloody hell! Who's that?" Izz whistled, sucking in her breath as she picked up the spyglass that was on my shelf and looked into it through the window.

"She's pretty. Looks like you've got some competition-"

"I'm sure she's just an old friend…" Alice shrugged, she'd known James for the longest, being brought up with him from sharing nappies and teddies I had no choice but to trust Alice.

"I hope so…" I mumbled sadly, but then let out an 'OW' as Alice pinched my arm.

"You know he wouldn't do anything like that to you!" She scolded me, glaring at me before she gave me another big hug. That's the weird thing about Alice, but the cute and sweet thing too; she can be the most bossiest person you'll know, and albeit the right one usually, but she's always sweet and nice when she knows there's something wrong.

Izz just nodded her head in agreement to Alice.

She's very pretty, I thought bitterly as I snatched the spy glass of Izz. Beautiful chestnut hair. What would a guy rather prefer, a red-head or an elegant chestnut? Gaaaaah. She has nice light grey eyes. Like a dirty lake. Merlin. And absolutely MASSIVE bozongas! Mine are like little ant-hills compared to her pyramids. Oh crap and bullocks.

"They're going inside now." Izz said, at once we all ducked under the window, and waited till we heard the front door slam shut.

"Maybe I should go over." I sneaked a glance at Izz and Alice.

"Uhh… why?" Alice asked blatantly, giving me a look.

"Because!" How can they not see how worried I am? "He could be in danger!" I gasped at their questioning expressions.

After many ""'s they both began to give in and I dragged them to James' house.

"Oh.. Err… Lily!" Oh dear. He didn't look happy. "What are you doing here?" He asked uncomfortably, checking inside the house.

I feigned happiness as I smiled and went over to kiss his cheek. Oh dear. He grimaced. Not a good sign.

"Who is it, James?" A velvety voice rang from the kitchen, and then the girl opened the kitchen door, I could see from the corner of my eye James swore to himself.

She stopped as her eyes landed on me and she smirked as she glanced me up and down. "Who's this?" We demanded at the same time, glancing at James.

He coughed awkwardly "Umm… Scarlett, this is Lily, my girlfriend, and her mates- I think you've met Izz before and Alice. And err, girls, this is Scarlett, a… really good friend of mine-"

"Just that?" 'Scarlett' raised an eyebrow at James and then punched him playfully, "I'm like his best friend! Ever since we broke up we've been on really good terms!" Whoa. Did I just hear that right? SHE WENT OUT WITH HIM? WHEN?

"Wow, its funny… James has never mentioned you before." I said innocently, sneaking a glance at James who gave me the smallest glare.

"I could say the same to you." Scarlett replied curtly, even though she had a sweet smile on her face I could see an icy stare that was burning me into little pieces.

Wait a second… James hasn't mentioned me?

"Oh!" James laughed quickly, this time giving Scarlett a glare, "I'm sure I've mentioned her once… you know- red hair… Lily Evans."

Wow. Once. That's lovely.

"Ah well," Scarlett shrugged, breaking away the tension. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. I'm Scarlett anyways, nice to meet you Lily." I was prepared to just smile at her, but Scarlett came in with a hug, and then she whispered to me "Go near James and you're dead. He's mine." Before she let go, gave me the sweetest smile and said hello to Izz and Alice.

What an absolute physco!

"What do you think of her then?" James asked beside me, Scarlett was now talking to Alice and Sirius had just come down from upstairs, so he and Izz had disappeared off to Merlin knows where.

"Yeah. She's… yeah." I shrugged, my eyes not leaving Scarlett as I attempted to kill her with my glares. I heard James swear from beside me.

"Jesus Lily. You could at least bloody try and get along with her. You only just met her for ruddy Merlin's sake." And then he sighed angrily before going up to Scarlett, telling her something in her ear before stomping out of the living room and upstairs.

Opps? THIS IS AN ABSOLUTE DISASTER! It was Scarlett that started it! And now I'm the one that James is angry at?

I see Scarlett giving me a snide look before I too stomp out of the house and back to mine. Suddenly the idea of being near Walrus and Anrietta seems a lot more appealing.

….

"Did she say anything?"

"No Lily. I am sorry. But they just won't talk to me about what happened. Want me to come over?"

I thought it over for a second. Izz and Alice were not talking to me. And I was feeling insanely lonely as right about now I would be at King's Cross ready for Hogwarts. That just left Leane, as Mari was away in India with Mitch. Again.

"God, yes please." I begged to Leane.

I head her laugh on the other end of the line. "Okay. Wanna go into London, we could go and laugh at all the students who are going back to Hoggys?"

I love Leane.

….

Bag. Keys. Money. Spray. Lip-balm. Check.

Brriiinnnngggg. Oh! And phone! Knew I was forgetting something.

James. Caller ID. James is calling me. He's had a mobile for about a year now, but since the argument 3 days ago he hasn't spoken to me once.

Glancing at the clock I press the green button. "Hello?" I whisper fearfully.

"Hey. I just wanted to apologise for shouting the other day." James says quickly all in one breath.

There's laughter coming from his side. And then a distant 'Hey Jamie-baby, you've got to see this!'

Grrrrr. "Is that Scarlett?"

"Uh.. yeah, her parents are really good friends of mine. She's staying here for a bit." He's silent for a second until there's another call from her. "Look, I…err, I gatta go. So I'll see you later. Bye." Before I can even breathe he ends he call.

What. The. Hell? SHE CALLS HIM JAMIE-BABY? He never lets me call him that.

Another ring. This time Leane.

"Hey bitch, get the bus in 5." Thank Merlin for bestest buds.

….

_Dear diary. _

_Well. I sure am I __**popular**__ person at the moment. The only one out of my friends who is talking to me is Leane, Mari seems to agree with Izz and Alice, agree with what I have no idea BECAUSE THEY WON'T EVEN TELL ME THAT! James hasn't spoken to me since the phone call, Peter has vanished, Remus is ill and Sirius at least is being normal. Normal as in he's still the same Sirius Sirius._

_Yay me! Not._

_Lily x_

People will have been at Hogwarts now for 2 weeks. Meaning I have not spoken to James in 2 weeks. I haven't kissed James in 8 weeks.

Oh Merlin.

I even had a dream about him last night. A dream that consists of… things… that I shouldn't really be saying to _you_. Nice things. Oh Merlin. Shut up Lily! They don't want to know. But Merrrliinnn…. That dream was just divine.

A bang from the door interrupts my thoughts.

"Sirius!" I yelled in surprise, not because I miss him. God no. But for the fact that I was still wearing my pyjamas at 5o'clock and also had a green face-mask on.

"Ebans!" He sniggers, mortified I try and shut the door but he locks it with his foot.

"Why you trying to hide Ebs? Embarrassed?" He barks with laughter upon seeing my green face clearly as he shuts the door with a triumphant grin on his face.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily, going up the stairs. I hear Sirius following me from behind.

"Not seen you at the Potter's lately. What, did Scarlett make you run and hide?" The worst thing is that he was joking, he started snigger and then stopped as he looked at my crestfallen face.

"Oh Merlin. Seriously?" He rolls his eyes and then grabs me by the shoulders.

"Lily. You need to get used to the fact that James will have other lady friends around. You're still the apple of his eye." Sirius smiles and then ruffles my hair.

"Sirius…" I chew my lip… looking up to see if I can trust him. "Can you keep a secret?" He nods his head like it's obvious.

"Scarlett, she told me to back away from James… because he was hers."

"I'm sure you just misunderstood, Scarlett's nice-"

"She actually threatened me Sirius!"

"Threatened you?" Sirius' eyes crease with confusion, I can see he has trouble believing me.

"She said I'd be dead…" My voice fades off as I see that Sirius obviously doesn't really believe what I'm saying. But like the weird and sometimes nice friend he is he nods his head and says he'll keep a look out.

Then, "So, Ebs. Have you seen Izz at all?"

"No Sirius, she's not talking to me. Remember?" I say with a sigh.

He shrugs and is silent for a second, until he flashes me one of his dangerous grins. The type of grins where something wrong always seems to happen.

"What?" Merlin, please don't let it be a fart.

"I have an idea." He says proudly, relief surges through me.

"Come on, we've got a party to go to."

"A party? Wha-"

"No talking!" He commands as he makes me sit down. "Tonight, Frank's folks aren't in and so he's having a party for all us who have nowhere to be. So technically, everyone's going. And… IT'S A DRESSING-UP PARTY!" He adds a scream at the end, making him feminine.

"And I have a perfect idea of what we can go as!"

_**Thank you all for reading this first chapter! This is defiantly the most I have ever written for a chapter! SO PROUD OF MYSELF! :}**_

_**So anyways, please review and tell me if you like it and what I can do to improve, criticism is appreciated and see you all in the next chapter! Apologies for any mistakes.**_


	2. Fear of wardrobes

**Hello again! I was so pleased that loads of people have alerted this story and added it to their favourites, it really means a lot! And also a big THHAANNKK YOOOU to those who reviewed! :] **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2- Fear of wardrobes**

"What the hell am I wearing?" This is the first and last time I ever take costume advice from Sirius Orion Black. Period.

I looked like a woodland fairy.

"I cannot believe Lily Evans doesn't know what she's dressed up as!" I heard Sirius snort behind the bathroom door. Sirius does take a long time getting dressed.

"Who am I?" I asked, checking my reflection. I was wearing a green short dress that had sparkly things all over it and fairy wings that covered the floor in fairy dust every time I moved.

"You're tinker bell!" The bathroom door opened to reveal-

"OH MY MERLIN!" My jaw dropped to the floor as I gasped at what Sirius was wearing. I was tempted to laugh but bit my tongue as I could Sirius' eyes twinkling as he smoothed out his hair.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I whispered sadly. Before my eyes was a ballerina.

"Do you like it?" Sirius giggled excitedly, fluffing out his tutu affectionately.

"No no no no no no. I FORBID YOU TO WEAR THAT, BLACK!" But Sirius ignored my comment as he checked himself out in the mirror, muttering to himself, "Damn, I make one hot ballerina."

At least he wasn't wearing tights (THANK MERLIN), instead he was wearing a fluorescent yellow tutu with shorts underneath and a strappy yellow top. Oh, and a pink sparkly tiara. I guess it's a good job that Sirius is popular, whatever he wears people worship him.

"What kind of a party is this?" I asked slowly, half dreading the answer. Maybe some sort of perverted party where we all dress like sluts and the guys dress like girls? Or maybe it's-

"A costume party." Sirius shrugged, now brushing his hand through his hair.

IT'S A COSTUME PARTY AND SIRIUS IS GOING AS A BALLERINA? Why couldn't he just go as a prince or something cliché like that?

"It'll be fun Ebans. And Izz wanted me to make sure you were going, I think she and Alice are willing to forgive you." At the sound of my friend's names I finally took my eyes off Sirius and smiled. Izz and Alice wanted to be friends with me again! YEEHA!

"YES! LET'S GO TO THIS PARTY!" Everything was going fine now!

"What party?" Oh crap. I heard my Father say nosily, he snuck his head around the staircase and leapt back in surprise.

"Oh... err... Sirius. Lovely costume." My dad coughed awkwardly.

"Thanks Mr Evans." Sirius smirked, sticking out his tongue at me childishly.

Once my dad had finally recovered from seeing Sirius as a ballerina he turned to me, frowning.

"Now, what party is this, Lily?"

"FREAK'S GOING TO A PARTY?" I groaned, now I could hear Tuney barging her way up the stairs.

"Because if _she's_ going to a freak show then Anrietta and I want to go out with Vernon." I had the urge to snort and retch, but I bit my lip as Tuney gave me a 'look'. She then noticed Sirius. Tuney's eyes widened and I felt my heart drum slowly as I then heard Anrietta making her way up the stairs.

"WHAT PART- Oh." Anrietta stopped, her mouth opened widely at Sirius who just blushed, and pulled his tutu down more so it was covering his thighs.

"Is this your pretend boyfriend?" Anrietta sniggered, her eyes still not leaving Sirius.

"Um. No." I said plainly. Why did she have to come now? Now she was going to think Merlin knows.

"I'm her boyfriend's best friend." I heard Sirius mutter, when he opened his mouth Tuney and Anrietta began to squeal and then ran out back down stairs, still screaming.

My dad coughed uncomfortably and then gave me a sideward glance.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked, glancing at Sirius quickly.

"I'll probably crash at Frank's. Everyone's going to be there- Leane, Alice, Izz, Mari..." I drifted out. Please God...

"James?" My dad asked nonchalantly, propping his feet up and down.

"Yes. He'll be there." My dad gave me his 'look'.

"Lily, I don't think I have to explain about sex anymore-"

"_Oh DAD!_" It was bad enough him just mentioning it. But in front of SIRIUS?

My dad looked at me again and nodded. "Fine. I suppose you are old enough to make your own choices. You will be eighteen soon." And with that he left.

Oh yes I will be 18. MWAHAHA.

As soon as my dad left Sirius let out a barking laughter. He stopped immediately as he noticed my death stare.

"You do know that Scarlett will be there." Sirius said, checking his nails like he didn't have a care in the world, but I saw him giving me a sideward glance. Inwardly I began to feel dread at the thought of having her deathly aura near me; her icy cold stare lingering on me as I try to talk to James. I need to just forget about her. I have James. She doesn't. Right? What a way for Sirius to change an awkward conversation.

I snorted, trying carefully not to put emotion onto my face, as Sirius can easily read people's emotions. "I don't care if she's going." Sirius gave me a pointed look; there was just something about seeing Sirius in a ballerina outfit whilst he was giving me a death stare. Rolling my eyes as I tried to hide my smile I mumbled in a defeated voice, "Fine... I'll try and be civilised."

"Sirius... this party... it wont be anything like James' one, will it?" Because, if it was anything like that then I really did not want to go; I had drunk one to many fire whiskeys, resulting in me fainting multiple times and also embarrassing myself in front of the entire party, according to Mari I had began to scream about some boy called Harry...

Sirius grinned at me, winking as he took hold of my hand. "There's nothing to worry about Ebs."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Answer my question, Sirius, or I will not go."

He sighed, and stretched his arms lazily, then as quick as lighting he grabbed my hand again, ignoring my screams of protest and apparated us to Frank's.

"SIRIUS!"

The garden was full of people already, some throwing up, a vast amount of people snogging and getting a bit heated up in their kissing and everyone was drinking. And wearing costumes. Animals. Pirates. You name it.

I growled under my breath as I heard Sirius' attempt of muffling his laughter. "Stop being such a worry-arse!" He groaned, giving me a light punch in the arm.

"Come." Sirius motioned his head towards a group of people that were stood right outside Frank's house. The closer and closer I got towards the group the clearer I could see James' gangly silhouette, my heart was hammering against my chest as the music from inside, once roaring loudly, became almost silent when James turned to Sirius. Quickly I hid behind Sirius' tall form, now only being able to hear his sweet voice.

"Padfoot!" I heard him call. "Who'd you bring this time?" Sirius moved out of the way slightly, to reveal me.

James was dressed as Peter Pan and he looked incredibly sexy. My breath was caught in my throat as his eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Lily." He said quietly, his eyes giving me a strange look.

Izz was beside him, dressed as a cow. "You two came together?" She spat, glaring at me with such hatred as she thought I had taken her boyfriend.

"Merlin no!" Sirius and I yelled out simultaneously, giving each other a horrified look.

"You think I would come with the queen of the fairies?" I scoffed, pointing my head in Sirius' direction to which I heard an affronted 'Oi!' from him.

"Look you guys, I'm sorry okay?" I said quietly, my eyes landing onto my 3 friends. Mari was looking as beautiful as always, wearing a cat woman suit and Alice who was wearing a red riding hood suit, looked almost in tears. Each of them wriggled guiltily under my stare, until Izz let out blubber as she jumped onto me with Alice and Mari soon following.

"We're so sorry Lily!" I heard them all cry. To my left I saw Sirius giving me a thumbs up and I grinned; it was great to have my friends back.

"Oh! We're all friends again!" I heard Leane scream, and then I fell back, as Leane jumped into the scene, throwing her arms wildly around Mari, making me stumble into James' chest. I felt his arms grab my waist quickly, but then he dropped them just as quick when I regained my posture.

"Uh... thanks." I blushed, giving James a small smile.

James opened his mouth ready to speak when Sirius and the others walked away quickly with a smirk on their faces, mumbling something about going to the party.

James grinned at the passing Sirius, mouthing a 'thanks' quickly before turning back to me. His grin faded a bit as he ruffled his hair and struggled to say something.

"Um... hey." He said finally, his voice straining slightly as he tried in vain to stop blushing. I could see his mouth opening and closing, but I couldn't hear anything as my eyes were mesmerised with his lips.

"Lily... are you okay?" I heard him ask, giving me a strange look.

I was breathing quickly. Do it. Do it now. Go on. Go on!

His lips did look quite luscious. Oh hell.

Taking a deep breath I lunged at him, crashing my lips onto his and swinging my arms around his waist, like I never wanted to leave. At once James engulfed his arms around my neck, he sighed against my lips and pulled me in closer to him, making our kiss more intimate.

I could feel his hand creeping up from my waist, sliding sneakily up to my chest. "_James_!" I gasped, immediately moving his hand and giving him a glare at which he smiled innocently.

"Sorry. I know you don't like it when I do that." Well. Actually... I really do like it. I love it.

"I shall keep my hands to myself." He said in a determined manner, his eyes twinkling when he noticed my shocked expression.

"Nnnooooo! I didn't mean that!" I said quickly, grabbing my hand in his as he tried to walk away. "I do do want you to... to... err..." James was looking at me plainly, but his eyes were blinking tremendously, signalling that he was trying to laugh.

"It's okay Lils." He sniggered after a minute, patting my head. "You coming to the party?" He tightened his grip in my hand as I nodded. "By the way, I love your costume. We match!"

...

The party was going fine so far, I had seen Scarlett talking to a Hufflepuff boy and when she moved her eyes they landed onto James and I. James had been talking to Frank and he had his hand around my waist, making sure Scarlett was watching I pecked James cheek at which he winked at me, kissing the air that was inches away from lips.

When I looked back to see Scarlett she was talking again to the boy, a sour expression etched onto her porcelain face.

MWAHAHAHAHA!

Giving James another peck I went off to find Izz, Mari and Leane, knowing that Alice would be with Frank somewhere.

"IZZY!" I sang, doing a running jump to where my friends were drinking some fire whiskey. "Did I tell you that your costume looks _udderly_ fantastic?"

She groaned, muttering a sarcastic 'never heard that one before' as Leane and Mari fell into hysterics, now telling each other cow jokes.

"So, anyways, I've been thinking about getting a job." Leane gasped, fanning her face with her hand as she tried to calm down. We all looked at her with an eyebrow raised, in Hogwarts Leane was the one who hardly did any work.

"_What_?" She asked, slapping Mari on the arm lightly. "I just want to be able to earn my own money. I'm planning on earning galleons by the New Year!"

"You do know that the New Year is only like months away?" Mari asked Leane kindly to which Leane just snorted.

"Fine. Maybe _next_ New Year." She snapped, glaring at us as we sniggered.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you mudbloods and blood traitors." There was no point turning around as I recognised the cruel and chilling voice immediately; from the look of Izz's face I knew who it was. Malfoy and the death-eaters.

Finally turning around my eyes bore onto them, of course- they were wearing no costumes- just their old Slytherin uniforms.

I instantly began to worry; the party was on full swing, so even if my friends and I were to shout no one would probably know we were about die. And this is Bellatrix Lestrange, Regulus Black (he was still supposed to be at Hogwarts!), Lucius Malfoy and those idiots Avery, Mulciber and Crabbe and Goyle. Seven against four, not really fair is it?

"You don't need to fret mudblood," Lestrange giggled, glancing in my direction as she had by no doubt heard my heart beating insanely fast, "we're not here to kill you- yet." The end of that sentence isn't very appealing at all.

She then coolly glanced at the rest of us, her eyes gleaming once they fell onto Izz. "So this is what my blood traitor cousin gets does he? A filthy blood traitor... your costume matches your personality. Highly appropriate." She cackled once again, this time edging herself forward towards Izz who was trying not to cower.

"What the hell do you want, Lestrange?" Izz asked, her eyes glaring although the empty cup of fire whisky she held in her left hand was shaking slightly.

"You." Black butted in, pointing a bony finger in Izz's direction.

"There something I can help you with, dear brother and cousin?" A cold voice rang through the air, everyone turned to the voice, standing by the kitchen door was Sirius. And he didn't look very happy.

"Ah! Sirius." His crazy and deranged cousin sniggered, "We were just getting to know Rowl. Seeing as she'll be part of the family soon."

"And nice costume brother." Black snickered, his eyes falling onto Sirius' costume, although Sirius didn't look humiliated, he just bit his lip- glaring at his brother with pity.

It was when Sirius finally took his wand out of his pocket, threatening the Slytherins with it that they went away.

I inwardly let out a sigh of relief and turned to see Izz, who was now as white as snow. Sirius came barging into the kitchen as soon as they left and he walked straight up to us, holding her at shoulders length.

"What did they say to you?" He demanded, gritting his teeth as his face bore a dangerous expression.

When Izz didn't say anything he turned to Leane, Mari and I. "They wanted her. Calling her a blood traitor." Mari said quietly, her eyes on the floor.

Sirius sighed deeply as he glanced at Izz. "Come." He said gently, holding out his hand for her, which she grasped onto for dear life. "I'll just take her out to have some fresh air." And then Sirius walked out, with Izz limping behind.

"_Bloody hell_." Leane gasped, instantly getting a coca-cola from the fridge. "I thought we were as dead as Professor Binns then!"

"Frank didn't invite them, did he?" I asked, my voice croaking slightly as I still hadn't recovered from the horrifying encounter. It wasn't just the fact that Bellatrix had called me a mudblood, but it was the way they had all ganged up on Izz.

Mari shook her head quickly, "Frank may be a nutter, but he wouldn't invite Slytherins."

"But, why were they acting like that to Izz though!"

Leane gave me a blank stare. "Lily... Izz a Rowl, Sirius is a Black. The Rowl's are what death eaters call blood-traitors, like the Potter's. They're a pureblood family but don't choose to fight on Voldermort's side."

What would they want to do with Izz? Kill her? Curse her? Or hex her? The form of punishments got worse and worse as I listed them in my head, unaware that James, Remus and Peter came in, Remus and Peter were dressed up like the 3 brothers (only in this case there were two) from the tales beadle and the bard, it's something like that isn't it?

"Did you see Izz?" Mari asked them, looking relieved as Remus nodded his head.

It was Peter that broke the uncomfortable silence that had emitted throughout the room, he clapped his hands together and said with a happy sigh: "Well, shall we get back to the party? There's a bird that has been catching my eye."

...

And that is how I FINALLY got my prom dance with James underway. We had all made our way towards the living room, where the source of the booming 'Raving Banshees' was heard and also it seemed where most of the drama was taking place, as almost everyone was in the living room (it is a very large room), and everyone was wearing amazing costumes.

Curiously I let my eyes roam across the room... weird; I hadn't seen Scarlett for a while. And James had been hinting that I talked to her and made friends with her... I had snorted but accepted the idea. And now I was desperately trying to avoid her.

"LILY!" A voice screamed, making me jump awkwardly as by no doubt everyone in the whole damn neighbourhood had heard my name, meaning Scarlett would know exactly where I was. I turned and this time leapt back in amazement and screamed as I saw Charlie and Rosie beaming at me.

They had gone to France to plan out the engagement, since it was going to be big for wizards French and English.

Grinning I pulled Charlie into a hug and then pecked Rosie's cheek.

"Where's the lover boy, then?" Charlie smirked, his hand resting around Rosie's waist. I shrugged my shoulders and told them about my Scarlett predicament.

"What a bitchz." Rosie exclaimed seriously when I finished, listening to Rosie swearing is just highly amusing- especially when she's dressed as Dumbledore.

Charlie, who had gone for a more... _normal_ looking costume, was dressed up as a packet of Bertie bott's every flavoured beans. Wizard costume parties are just so damn hilarious, I haven't really been to any muggle costume parties- it was Tuney who was always invited to those.

I glanced around the living room again, Charlie and Rosie had started to make goo-goo eyes at each other... and yeaps... now they're kissing. Eugh. I tried to pretend that I was having an amazing time. I couldn't find any of my friends, and the only ones I could see where the two right in front of me, a bit preoccupied with slobbering at each others faces. Nice.

_Don't' you forget about me, as you walk on by. When you call my name. And will you walk away..._

Highly appropriate muggle song for the occasion isn't it? Just as I was about to walk out of the living room I caught sight of Sirius who, as I had thought, had consumed one too many fire whiskeys. He waved me over eagerly.

"LIL-YYYYYY!" He moaned, sniffing slightly as he gave me a pouting look. When I raised an eyebrow at him he sniffled again.

"I am so sorry!" He grumbled, scratching his head aggressively. His tutu was still in perfect condition.

"About what, Siz?"

"That I didn't believe you."

Huh?

I sent him another questioning glance, at which he sighed and pointed slightly to where I could see Scarlett eyeing James hopefully who, thank merlin, had no idea that she was probably imagining undressing him in her head. I'd be the one doing that, I thought to myself grumpily, now staring at Scarlett with daggers in my eyes. I blushed inwardly. DID I JUST SAY THAT?

That I'd be the one undressing James? Oh Merlin.

I didn't drink any fire whiskey did I?

"You know what Lils..." Sirius slurred, pointing a finger at me as he swayed on his feet like he was in a boat. "You need to loosen up a bit! GO WILD! LIKE A TIIGGERRRRR!" He giggled, poking my arm as I gave him a small smile.

"NOOOO! BE WILD! LIKE A TIGER! GO RAWR! RAWR EBANS!" The only thing I was happy at was the fact that no one could hear Sirius' yells as the music droned him out.

"Rawr." I said, giving him a confused look.

"Good enough." He shrugged. "NOW! LESSON TWO- DRINK FIRE WHISKEY!" He sniggered, thrusting a filled to the brim cup of steaming fire whiskey under my nose.

"_No_, Sirius."

But Sirius wouldn't take no for an answer. Whining in my ear that I was just being boring and that Scarlett had drunk about 5 cups herself.

I know I shouldn't really be competing against Scarlett, hell- I'M the one with James.

But if she was drinking, then why can't I?

"Yosh! Finally getting her to drink?" Remus sniggered, as I had drained my cup. I gasped at the liquid burnt my mouth, leaving it dry.

I snuck a glance at James, who was now coming our way, and drank another fire whiskey.

"Woah. Hey there, tiger." James winked at me, motioning to my 4 cups of fire whiskey.

"Rawr." I smiled goofily, not noticing James' exasperated glance at Sirius who was now blinking sheepishly.

James just rolled his eyes at his friend and then turned to me, putting his hand in mine.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, clearly amused by my drunkenness.

"YES I DOOOOOOOO!" I snorted, slapping his arm. "Is this our prom dance?" I asked, jumping up and down until James took hold of one my hands and placed the other on my waist.

"Yes." He sniggered. "Although, I was hoping that you would be sober during it." He stated, giving me another amused look.

"I'm not THAT drunk!" I giggled, resting my head on his shoulder as I sighed.

"When do we get our results?" I asked. Drinking fire whiskey really affects your memory, although I don't think I knew the date anyway...

"Tomorrow." James stiffened.

"Oh dear." I gulped. I had no idea what I wanted to be. Auror, Healer, teacher. I wanted to keep all my options open... so hopefully I had gotten 'Acceptable' on every single NEWT, otherwise I'd probably be working in Diagon Alley.

...

"SIX!"

"SEVEN!"

Everyone was screaming as Frank and Remus downed another fire whiskey in one gulp. I winced, as I thoroughly remembered that I only downing one had made me unconscious.

Finally at 'THIRTY!' Frank fell onto the floor and Remus was screaming triumphantly until he too fell.

At this moment in time most Hufflepuff's had puked and were asleep on the floor, Ravenclaws were smart enough not to get extremely wasted- so I was looking forward to the gossip that would accumulate tomorrow- whereas us Gryffindors were just drunk and were going crazy with partying.

...

I think it was around one in the morning already. And everyone was playing seven minutes in Heaven. Already Leane and Sirius, Remus and Mitch, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw and many many others, had gone in and then came out. Sirius and Leane hadn't kissed each other, that would have indeed been dramatic- Sirius had instead poured out his feelings for Izz to Leane, which Leane told me about instantly after she emerged, giggling to me.

You know when your heart starts to beat consistently, you start to hear high pitched noises and you just _know_ that your name is going to be called out? Well, I felt exactly like that as I turned to a Hufflepuff who had just coughed to bring back the Seven minutes in Heaven. Sirius and Leane got back to their places and everyone stared at the bottle as it spun around and around.

Oh merlin. I was right.

As usual everyone did their 'ooooooooooooooooooooh' as we all waited for who would be my partner. There still about 12 other people who hadn't had a go yet, and I was silently wishing so hard that it was James so I could have a seven minute snog with him in Frank's wardrobe.

Please Merlin? God? WHOEVER IS LISTENING?

I saw James wink in my direction as the bottle started to slow down. It was on it's last few turns now.

OH GOD. OH HELL NO.

The bottle stopped, only to be landing on the _one_ person I had sincerely hoped it wouldn't be.

Scarlett.

"This is great Lily!" James nudged next to me, giving me a soft smile as he kissed my cheek. "Now you can get to know her better!"

Yeah. Great!

I glanced in her direction, she was glaring at me. Solid hatred could be deciphered from the piercing stare she was giving me. And then almost instantaneously she covered it up with a gigantic fake smile.

"It'll be great getting to know you better Lily!" She gushed, making sure that James could hear.

"Go on then!" One Hufflepuff boy cheered, nudging me and Scarlett into the wardrobe.

"Lesbian sex!" One Ravenclaw snorted, sending me a wink at which James instantly glared at him and threw a wrapper at his face.

And then the wardrobe door closed, leaving Scarlett and I in total darkness. She pulled out her wand and whispered 'Lumos', before turning to me.

Seven minutes in Heaven?

More like Seven minutes in absolute bloody torture.

"You are such a bitch." The words came out of my mouth before I had time to process what on earth I had said.

Her eyes widened and now only one thought was running through my brain as I contemplated all the nasty and horrible things she could do to me... This wardrobe in magically locked. It can't be opened until the seven minutes are up.

Oh shit.

**A.N- I hope you all enjoyed it, as always criticism is much appreciated as are any suggestions, questions or tips on the story :]**

**I apologise to any grammatical or spelling errors in this chapter, opps?**


	3. What a fantastic birthday

**Hello all again :} Third chapter here, keep those alerts coming! And please review!**

**DISCLAIMER- Do you see my name on the books? **

**Chapter 3- What a fantastic birthday**

I had a feeling this wasn't going to go well. Who in their right minds would ever hire me? My 18th was tomorrow and I really needed to find a job and start getting money. Mu mum had made it clear that she wanted me to start living on my own: now that Tuney was so close to getting married she wanted to turn our bedrooms into a work place where she could sew all day. I had already talked it over with Izz and Leane, as Mari was going to live Mitch (she wouldn't speak to us for a day because we had been giggling about what they would be doing), we were going to get an apartment to share or either get one relatively close together. James, Peter, Remus and Sirius had been talking about doing the same as well.

_So, _I needed to get this job. With shaking fingers, I opened the door to The Daily Prophet.

"You here for a job interview?" I had barely stepped foot into the room when the woman behind the desk asked me the question.

"Um, yes." I said in a shaky voice. "My name's Lily Eva-"

"I'm sorry but the job has already been filled." I blinked. Staring at the woman, who obviously had some sort of grudge against me, as she sneered at my confused face.

"By who?" I demanded after a seconds silence, finally finding my voice.

A cough interrupted my thoughts, and I turned, looking straight into the eyes of Scarlett Browning.

That bitch.

"_What are you doing here?"_ I hissed, pointing in her direction with a venomous glare on my face.

She merely giggled, twisting a single curl around her dainty finger. "I'm here to do my job. You, Evans?"

"But that was supposed to be _my_ job!" I bit down on my tongue, not wanting the tears to flow from my eyes. Scarlett was doing this on purpose.

"_I'm a bitch?" She spat out the words, her eyes clearly becoming more angrily as she stepped closer to me. "A bitch for being in love with James Potter?"_

"_But you're not in love!" I said frantically, trying to ignore her death glare. _

"_And how would you know? You were pining after James like some pathetic freak who's a stalker!" I winced at her choice of her words... was I really a freak? I hadn't been 'pining' after him... I just... was very passionate._

"_James never told you, did he?" Just the look of her face made my stomach churn terribly, she was smirking at me, clearly knowing something I didn't. _

_She cleared her throat, and after shaking her hand through her hair she began to speak: "How long have you two been together?" She asked, raising an eyebrow to which I raised one back. "4 months? Five? Let me tell you something, Evans- James Harold Potter doesn't do long relationships."_

"_And how would you know!" I bit back, but stopped suddenly and gasped at the look on Scarlett's face._

_No way. No way in LIMBO did James ever go out with her!_

"_I was his first." She grinned. What did she mean by that? First kiss? First girlfriend? First, dare I say it, partner for sex? Clearly Scarlett wasn't going to say it._

"_I've known him since we were bloody five years old. I am his best friend; he said he loved me and I know still does. So you, Lily Evans, are not going to spoil this. Just get of my bloody way. You are only embarrassing yourself."_

There hadn't been time to answer back, seven minutes were up and Scarlett went out of the wardrobe with a huge smile on her face, telling James that I was so sweet.

"I'm sorry Miss Evans," The woman behind the desk sighed, casting me a weary glance. "But you're going to have to leave; otherwise I'll be contacting the ministry."

I heard Scarlett give out a snigger.

Fine.

I will leave with my head held high.

"Bye Evans," Scarlett's voice rang out as I opened the door, "I'm sure I will be seeing you soon!"

I really hope not.

If The Daily Prophet didn't accept me and gave the job to Scarlett then who would give me a job?

I had decent enough NEWT results-

Transfiguration- Acceptable

Defence Against The Dark Arts- Outstanding (I had James to thank for this, when we all found that we had passed Defence with flying colours we all ended up having a hangover again the next morning.)

Care Of Magical Creatures- Poor

Potions- Outstanding (Surprisingly I was the only one who got an Outstanding in our group, something everyone was baffled at.)

History Of Magic- Acceptable

Charms- Exceeds Expectations

Muggle Studies- Outstanding (To be expected, obviously)

I hadn't done as well as I had in Sixth year but it was still fine. The only problem was that with the war coming closer and there being more Death-Eater attacks, it was getting harder to find jobs.

But I must succeed.

Somehow.

...

James Potter was exactly where I had left him. He was still sitting on the sofa in my living room, swinging his legs about in a bored manner.

His eyes lifted up when he heard me, and called out "Liiiilllly! Did you get it? You did didn't you? I am so happy!" He swung off the couch, sweeping me in for a massive hug.

"Um... James... I didn't get it." I felt my face redden as he gave me an incredulous look.

He immediately dropped his arms from my back. "What?" He asked shrilly, his eyes widening with anger and confusion.

"Someone else got the job..." I sniffed.

"Who was it, Lils? I'll go and kill them for you." OH PLEASE DEAR JAMES! PLEASE DO! Obviously I didn't say this...

"Scarlett..." My voice screeched, my eyes betraying me as I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Oh Lily." James moved the hair out of my face, bringing a hand under my chin so I was staring into his large hazel eyes. "I'm sorry. But, maybe this just means that being a Journalist isn't for you. There are loads of other jobs-"

"Like what?" I scoffed. "Florish and Botts? The Hogs Head?" My voice rising after each shop I could remember was screeched, James just stood opposite me giving me the most amused look.

"Just don't worry about it!" His voice was clear and strong, it made me stop immediately.

"You shouldn't be blaming Scarlett that she ended up with the job, kay?" There was no point arguing with James about Scarlett. They had gone out with each other before. Before James had even started to like me probably. And that scared me. Apparently boys never forget their first ex.

The living room door opened with a bang, and in flew Petunia, who turned up her nose at the sight of James and I.

"Get out of here, you freak! And take your freak play-boy too!" Tuney scoffed, ignoring the growl from James, entering the living room with a couple of her friends.

"I need to go now, anyways." James sighed, standing up from his seat and stretching his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Just as I was about to scream and grab hold of him, demanding him not to leave, a shrill voice rang through the living room. James and I both glanced up at the sound, standing next to Tuney, who was still giving us the death glare, stood Anrietta; her mouth was wide open as she gazed at James as if he was something she had never seen before.

"LILY!" Anrietta gushed, running to my side and grasping onto my hand. She greeted me as if she was an old friend, but she didn't seem to notice the stony glare I was giving her: her concentration was fully on James.

"Is this your boyfriend?" She looked up at James and batted her eyelids.

"Um. Yes," I said hastily. Glancing around the room I noticed it wasn't just Anrietta who had her eyes on _my boyfriend_, the whole group of Tuney's friends were slobbering over him.

"Uh, this is James- my boyfriend. And James... these are... Tuney's friends." James gave them all a nod and a small smile, which made them shriek and swoon... pitiful.

"_Lily_, I think it's time you and_ James_ left." Tuney cleared her throat, her eyes shining viciously with an icy stare.

"Right. Yeah. 'Course." James grimaced and, giving Tuney a fake smile, grabbed my hand out to the hall.

"How on earth can she be such a bitch?" Was the first comment James gasped angrily as I opened the front door. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I've gotten used to it, I guess." I said with a bitter smile.

James shook his head, muttering something.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my Lily-flower." He kissed my lips softly, sending me a wink and a smirk as he skipped down the steps to his house.

I'll be 18. Bloody hell. The legal age for muggles!

No one had said anything about throwing me a party; I had strictly told all the marauders I didn't want a celebration... but... this is the marauders here... oh God. Since I'll be the last to turn eighteen they'll probably go all out.

NOOOOOOOOOO.

...

Here I am sat in my living room with only the TV as a source of social communication. My parents had gone out to a garden party with some old people, I think they wanted me and Tuney to celebrate my birthday together, but as soon as they left Tuney went off with Anrietta (who has told me that when James and I stop dating I need to ring her... because she wants to get with him... Hmmm.).

And it's only bloody one pm!

I had woken up only like an hour ago; my mum welcomed me with a Mr. Happy pancake before she kissed my head and left.

Lovely.

Now I'm kind of regretting not allowing the Marauders throwing me a party.

"Bored. Bored. Bored." All these channels are exactly the same. The News Channel has lots of reports on Death Eater attacks, I don't know what the muggles think about who's doing it... the cartoon channel, for once, seemed boring. Even the ruddy Disney Channel! Maybe I am growing up...

There was an owl screech by the window which made me look up, Leane's owl.

_Hey Lil!_

_First off- HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY!_

_And secondly- are you doing anything today? Me and the girls were thinking of having a little get-to-together?_

_You doing anything with James?_

_Reply ASAP._

_Leane xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Smiling slightly at the numerous kisses she used I scribbled down a reply, trying not to feel betrayed by MY BOYFRIEND who I hadn't seen AT ALL ON MY BIRTHDAY! Maybe he's with Scarlett! THAT WITCH!

_**Leane- I don't think I'm doing anything remotely amazing tonight, please be my knight in shining armour! :( **_

_**James hasn't made me aware of any plans... a girl's night sounds fun fun fun.**_

_**Give me details woman!**_

_**Lily x**_

...

An hour later I FINALLY got a response from Leane, it told me to get to her


	4. Bells in the distance?

Um. Well. HIII! OH MY GOSH IT HAS BEEN A WHILE AND FOR THAT I AM SO SO SO SORRY! All I can say is... gosh. Writers block to the absolute max. I just had no inspiration at all and I am still a bit 'mmeeeh'. Don't get me wrong- I am never going to abandon this fanfic and I do know about stuff that will happen in the future (oh my gosh you guys just waaiiit for the juicyness). But I guess in the meantime I may only update a bit. So sorry guys. But here is the long awaited chapter. Hahaha, don't kill me please 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I only own James Potter... DAMN FINE. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Only my OC's. waaaah.

**Chapter 4- Bells in the distance?**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" As soon as the door opened the four faces of my friends stared at me happily, each one holding onto a present.

No marauders. No James.

I tried to feign happiness, putting on a smile as I accepted each nicely wrapped package. I was pulled onto the sofa and was demanded to open each one of them then and there.

Mari had bought me some clothes. Izz bought me a mug saying 'grumpy guts' on it and also a hello kitty teddy. Leane bought me chocolate and a new bag. Alice bought me about 5 pairs of shoes.

My ears were twitching as they all started to discuss my presents, they were all laughing and talking to themselves. I just merely laughed along with them, my mind being else where.

Where was James?

Why wasn't he here?

He said he would see me.

"LILY!"

Alice was looking at me amusedly, she shook her head and then giggled. "Why are you looking so glum, love? James and the others are coming back, they've just gone out to get a take-away."

I let out a deep breath. "Really?"

"Here I am!" I heard James chuckle near the hallway. "We're here too! Don't forget me!" Sirius was mumbling too, there was a painful cry and then a bang as Sirius tripped and ended up on the floor.

"That's what happens Padfoot when you try and run to your girlfriend whilst 4 people are trying to get through a door all at the same time." Remus giggled, he handed Izz the bags of Chinese and went to help set up the table.

"Heya Lily. What was this about you thinking I wouldn't be here? No trust in me?" James pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back just as hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek happily.

"I know you'd never do that." I blushed with a smile.

"Here. Your present." Handing me a small brown package that was tied up in a green emerald ribbon, he placed a chaste kiss on my lips before going into the kitchen to also prepare the dinner.

"Here's my present too Lils." Sirius grinned, plonking into my other hand a large yellow present bag.

"Thanks Siz." I gave him a hug and walked back into the living room where everyone was now sitting.

"That Chinese was lovely."

"That's because we bought it." Peter laughed, patting his stomach to emphasise the delicious noodles we had all consumed.

We were all sat down in the living room, watching in comfortable silence as Sirius casually switched through the channels on the TV.

"Ooooh. Look at that." Sirius barked out a laugh as a familiar movie came onto the screen, it was the wolf-man. The same horror film we had watched when we were all at Hogwarts.

"Damn. I miss Hogwarts." Mari sighed, grabbing a piece of left over chicken and throwing it Sirius' head.

"I don't. We're grown up now." Remus muttered, he stood up and stretched out his arms and then flashed us all a smile.

"Grown up?" Sirius scoffed with a smirk. "You think I am grown up Moony? SOBS. I HAVE NOTICED THAT TOO. THIS MORNING I HAD A HAIR ON MY CHIN!"

We all stared at Sirius with wide eyes, the boy only merely pretending to bawl his eyes out. After a minute of his fake cries Sirius suddenly stopped and exhaled loudly.

"You're so immature." Mari rolled her eyes at him, poking out her tongue at him.

Sirius merely shrugged, he seemed actually happy that Mari thought this.

_RING DING DONG_

"Alice. This is your house, get the door." Remus said quickly when Izz was about to stand up. I noticed the marauders sharing an amused look at each other as Alice huffed and got of her seat.

"That was rude, Remus!" I gasped once she had walked out into the hall. Remus only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head at me.

"Just wait for it, Lils." James whispered in my ear, his breath tickled my neck as he gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"What do you mean?"

But before he could answer me back I heard Alice squealing and then a loud bang. Izz, me, Leane and Mari got up at once, alarmed but the marauders only seemed to snigger and waggle their eyebrows at each other.

Just then a very very very smiley Alice came in with a bashful Frank following her just behind him.

"FRANK JUST PROPOSED TO ME!" She giggled and began to start jumping up and down.

WOAH. "OH MY GOD!" Leane shrieked and ran into Alice's arms, us all joining in with Alice's hyper jumps. The boys just congratulated Frank and slapped his shoulder.

"When are you deciding on getting married guys?" Mari asked.

"Um oh god not for a while yet." Frank sniggered, giving Alice a pout when she slapped his shoulder lightly.

"But when we do I want you all to be my bridesmaids!" She hugged us all once again.

"Oh wow! Alice I am flattered that you see me in a bridesmaid dress!" Sirius sniffed and put a hand to his heart.

...

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**So woah. Alice is engaged. I'm not angry that it was announced on my birthday but I dunno... I saw the way James was smiling so widely at Frank and Alice when they were both discussing wedding details.**_

_**I tried to catch his gaze but he was too much in a daze staring at the happy couple... what we have... is it anything near as intimate or precious as what Frank and Alice have? Those two have had an attraction with them since they met each other and only just recently did James and I get together.**_

_**Damn, we haven't even had sex yet. Not that that isn't bad... to be honest I would rather wait till marriage so it feels even more special...**_

_**But why am I even telling you this? I just... want to grow old with James. He does feel the same way, right?**_

_**Forever in this worried state of mind, Lily x**_

* * *

"So you still haven't found a job yet then." James stated after I came out of the bathroom, I raised an eyebrow as he was laid on my bed with his dirty feet all over my covers

"Nopes." I murmured with a shrug. "Maybe when you find a job you can persuade them to hire me too?"

James' smirk disappeared instantly, being replaced with a tight smile. "Sure, Lily." He coughed awkwardly, not meeting my gaze.

"You don't want to work together?" My heart was beating steadily as I watched him squirm underneath my stare. Oh no... he doesn't want to grow up together... I TOLD YOU LILY! I FREAKING TOLD YOU.

"No no, it's not that." He said quickly, now sitting up to prop his back against my pillows. He sighed and patted the free space next to him, I sat down slowly, not breaking our eye contact.

"You already have a job...?" I trailed off as soon as James looked back down onto the floor, giving me an ashamed smile.

"So... why can't you tell me...?" Seriously James... this is not funny. He just shook his head.

Fine. The only way I can get him to tell me is this...

But he stopped me from moving any closer to him, my lips were perked and ready to explore but he held me away at arms length.

"I'm..." James hung his head low and when he finally had the courage to look up at me I saw worry in his eyes. "Training to be an Auror."

"What's wrong with that? Why can't I do that too?" He was still holding onto my shoulders but let his grasp weaken a little.

"Lily," He gave out a weak chuckle. "it's a dangerous job... and it's supposed to be confidential... so you're not allowed to tell anyone else."

"Wait... an Auror as in..."

James just nodded his head, his eyes telling me everything. Ah.

But... what if James died.

"And I doubt you would be able to become one anyway."

I gasped and hit his arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lily... an Auror requires strength, not only physically but you need magical strength. It's a job where you protect anything against the forces of evil... I wouldn't want you to get-"

"Now don't you bloody say that you don't want me to get _hurt_." I glared at him, removing myself from his grip. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"But it's true!" He spluttered, scrambling up from the bed to stop me in my tracks. "We're talking about death-eaters here!"

"So you'd rather yourself get hurt and just leave me to worry about it?"

"That's not what I mean. And you know it." His hardened stare caught me off guard. I gulped. Of course I knew.

"But... I want to be with you." I know I probably sound like a pathetic puppy, maybe Scarlett was right in saying that I was too desperate. But I just never want to loose James. Ever.

If he died... then I would want to die too. Because I would rather die. He is what makes me happy. Without him, my life would be terrible.

* * *

jebdrhbedhbewj Oh goosh. FANFICTION HAS CHANGED TOOO. ebfbehbfhej it's so weird. I literally had my eyes like '_' when I saw how flashy it was... hahahhaha. So umm... please review?

I AM SERIOUSLY SO SORRY GUYS ABOUT NOT UPDATING EARLIER. Now that I have started again I will probably update in the next week. Probably. Hopefully. Your comments would really hellp! :D

P.s, sorry about errors or mistakes. I feel like a newbie now. 3


End file.
